Could this day get anyworse?
by Starr484
Summary: What would happen if SG-1 returned to Endora?


Title: Could this day get any worse?  
  
Spoliers: 100 Days, Small for solitudes, anything with Jacob, Small for D&C  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue me!  
  
AN: Hey, this is my first fic *little nervous* R&R loved and appreciated!! Thanks!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Could this day get any worse?  
  
This was Sam Carter's thought while she was waiting to walk up the ramp to go through the 'gate. As the wormhole engaged, she thought about the events that made this day one of the worse ones.  
  
This morning, she woke up two hours late because Pete thought he was being sweet by letting her sleep in. He noticed how she was so tired the last few days, but of course he didn't know that she was on double duty since two members of SG-6 both fell down a canyon and broke their ankles. SG-1 were taking over for them until two replacements were found. One of those duties included playing Ambassador to a number of planets, since SG-6 worked more of those cases. One of those planets happened to be Endora.   
  
Of course, Daniel was happy for the short break. No running, no falling down, and no allergies. Teal'c welcomed the break as well, but he would soon become bored without any action going on. Sam had no idea how Col. O'Neill felt. Maybe he was as apprehensive as her. Their relationship has changed since their first encounter with the Endorans, especially Laria, but there was nothing to do about it now. She was with Pete, who she did feel feelings for. She was happy, wasn't she?  
  
The familiar swoosh of the wormhole broke Sam's thoughts apart. She didn't want to hazard a look at the Colonel, because she knew the rumors would run rampant throughout the base. But she did notice she notice that he hesitated to walk through. Maybe he was nervous too.  
  
When they emerged from the other side, they noticed that the SGC teams already sent through were busy scurrying around. She knew the Tok'ra would be here as well, so she scanned the area for her dad.   
  
"Well campers, time to face the fire," O'Neill muttered quietly. Perhaps he thought no one else could hear him, but the Teal'c and Daniel both glanced at eachother. They started walking towards the head camp to get caught up on how the mission was going so far.  
  
"Sam! Glad to see you made it!" Sam was excited to her the familiar voice.  
  
"Dad! Hi! How are the negations going so far?" She knew this could be a break through for all of the people. The SGC wanted to use Endora for a stragitic point in attacking the Gou 'ald. They were starting to move supplies and troops to a neighboring planet. The Tok'ra wanted to use some of the Endorans as hosts, and the Endorans were more than happy to oblige. There was a virus going around, which most of the people were immune to, but not everyone. Of course the SGC would try to help find a vaccine, but the Tok'ra would be more help in the near future.  
  
"Everything is going, well, suprisingly well. I'm waiting to see if there's going to be a catch in any of these plans." And as he stated his paranoia, the catch walked to the group of travelers.   
  
"Good day all. Good day, Jack." Everyone stopped and observed Laria. She looked the same, except with much shorter hair. It was the same length as Sam's the first time they visited that fateful planet.   
  
"Laria, good day. It's good to see you again. How has everything been going since we last saw you?" Daniel all managed to save them all from embarrassment by finding his voice first.  
  
"Everything is wonderful. I have a amazing feeling about this new three-way treaty. I think it is in everyone's best interest for this to work out." She smiled as she spoke, acting as she was oblivious to the tension between everyone. What no one else knew is that she was feeding off of it. "So, shall we?" She motioned for everyone to follow her into a tent. As everyone followed, Jack lingered behind everyone, hoping Sam would too so Laria wouldn't act all girly on him.   
  
"Jack, I am happy to see you once again." Damn, no such luck.  
  
"Laria. You look, well, nice, and yeah, your hair is, shorter, and it looks, nice, like Carter's when we first, you know, came through..." He knew he was going downhill the longer he kept his yap moving, but it had a mind of it's own.  
  
"Thank you. I hope we have some time to catch up with eachother before you must leave again." She patted her hair as she talked to him, hoping to allure him back to her. Laria wasn't stupid, she knew how Jack felt about his 2IC. She only hoped he felt a fraction of he left for Carter for herself.  
  
"Yeahsureyabetchaya." He gave his awkward smile and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack welcomed the break. If he thought the politicians on Earth were bad, he was way off. He left his thoughts drift to one politician in particular: Joe. He and Sam almost had a thing. He didn't want to sound evil, but he was glad nothing happened between them. But the sudden success with Pete was tearing him apart. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even hear anyone approaching him.  
  
"Jesus Laria! You scared the crap outta me!" he yelled as he jumped off of the stoop he was sitting on, almost falling on to a bush if Laria didn't catch him.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry about that. I hope me saving your cloths from the dirt has helped," she said with a smile, still not letting go. By now, more and more people were starting to come out of the tent for a well deserved break as well.  
  
SG-1 and Jacob were among the group.   
  
"Uh, yeah no problem. Was there something you wanted to talk about?" he asked quickly, noticing his voice was getting higher and higher with every word. God, he hated how his ex's could do that to him.  
  
"I have missed you, Jack. Things have been different around here without you. Everyone misses you. We miss how you helped around the town, how you talked to everyone, how you kept out bed warm." He knew that last 'our' was different from the first ones.  
  
"Listen, Laria, I know this isn't going to be easy for you, but certain things have changed since I left," he started.  
  
"Yes, Jack, I am not foolish. I know your place is Earth, and mine Endora. But he can still enjoy the time he have together here, now, as one." He didn't pull back as she leaned in to kiss him. He didn't try to say no. He didn't try to discourage her at all. All that was on his mind was his earlier thought of Sam's suitors, and he gave in. He let go and kissed the one person he knew he could hurt Sam the most with.  
  
Sam and SG-1 stood there, looking at Jack in shock, disbelief, and disgust, mostly from Jacob. He knew that whatever could be shared between Sam and Jack would be hard to overcome. Personally, he was happy she moved on and met Pete. Yes, he did know her heart would always belong to Jack, but she needed a break. He had broken her heart plenty of times, and this was one more to add on to the list.   
  
"MajorCarter, should we not be returning to the negotiations? I still do not understand all of the, "jargon"." Teal'c picked the word up form Jacob when he was becoming annoyed with everyone trying to talk smarter than they actually were.  
  
"Yes, Teal'c let's go." To anyone else who did not know her as well, they wouldn't have notice the quick splash of pain cross her face before she did an about-face and marched back into the tent.   
  
'After all,' she thought, 'I does have Pete. He deserves a little happiness too. But why the hell does it have to be with her?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, I'm guessing the negotiations were a success?" asked General Hammond form across the table.  
  
"Yeah, I think there will be an agreement in a day or so sir," Daniel answered. 'Yeah, and part of that will be Jack staying there with her,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Alright SG-1. We have found two temporary replacements for SG-6 until there are back on active duty. You all have three days to rest up." Four 'thank you sir's were heard from around the table.   
  
The General noticed the tension between the team, and wasn't suprised. He knew about the first Endora mission, and what everyone went through. He also knew about Major Carter's and Colonel O'Neill's feelings for eachother. He knew that they were keeping the utmost professional relationship between eachother, and he knew it was killing them. It was only a matter of time....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sam, sweetie, missed ya last night. How was work?" Pete had adjusted to Sam's unusual schedule's, much to his own chagrin. Sam had just walked through the door, with her BDU's and black leather jacket on, carring a brief case. She was starting to untie her boots, and she still hadn't answered Pete.   
  
"Sam? Did something happen? Is everything ok?" This time he put his hand on her shoulder to stand her up to look at her. There was something different in her eyes, and need of urgency. She just shoved him back against the wall and kissed him, hard.   
  
"Holy crap Sam! What's up?" he cried out in suprise.  
  
"Are you complaining? Cause you know I could always find someone else to fill my needs." He knew she wasn't bluffing. She had her emotions running high. And this was when Pete liked Sam the best.   
  
"Hell no," came out mumbled as she covered his mouth again, this time moving him backwards to her room.   
  
They finally made it, as she began to pull his clothes off. There was no way he was going to fight this. She shoved him back on the bed and straddled him, her more clothed than him. She raised his arms above his head when the doorbell started to ring.  
  
"Uh, Sam?" Pete started to interrupt her passion.  
  
"Screw them Pete. One more word and I swear to god..." as she started to kiss him again. The ringer was persistent... too persistent.   
  
"Sam," Pete sighed, "just tell them to go away."  
  
"God damnit all to hell..." she muttered as she stomped down the hall way.  
  
"Whoever this is had better just been in an accident or..." she started as she opened up her door only to stop mid-sentence.  
  
"Um, your busy I take it... But don't worry I won't take long." Jack stood outside her door wearing jeans with a black T-shirt and black leather jacket on.  
  
"Yes?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"Do you have a minute?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Too bad," he said as he pulled her outside. He took this time to notice her disheveled appearance and hoped that is wasn't what he thought it was.  
  
"What do you want, sir?" she asked icily.  
  
"I want to talk to you about what happened back from Endora. I know that the whole situation with Laria bugs you," he started only to be cutoff.  
  
"With all due respect, sir, your personal life is none of my business."  
  
"True, but I know it still bothers you."  
  
"What? That you go and sleep around with all types of women on other planets and I can't have one man on Earth?"  
  
"Wait a second, I never said I slept with Laria last night."  
  
"Did you?" He could hear the anticipation in her voice.   
  
"No." He didn't want to go into detail though. He knew she wouldn't have been bothered that much if it had been anyone else, anyone other than Laria.  
  
"Really. And did you like her hair cut?" Sam knew how to be a bitch when she wanted to.  
  
"Damnit Carter! You know how I feel about you, but obviously you don't give a damn! Otherwise you wouldn't be shacking up with the first rent-a-cop you can put your legs around!" He regretted those words before they left his hole.   
  
The look of betrayal and hurt hurt him worse than the slap she gave him. After they both recovered, they shared a look. She knew he didn't mean what he said, but it still was said. The look between them was like the one that they shared when they thought Sam was going to die behind the force field.  
  
"Sam is everything..." Pete interrupted as he opened the door. He didn't miss the look between them. And it hit him like a knife through the heart.   
  
"Pete!" Sam exclaimed. She chased him as he retreated into her house, and Jack was let out in the cold. "Pete! Just stop and listen to me, please!" she asked as she finally managed to grab his arm and turn him around.  
  
"You love him, don't you," he asked point blank. She knew this time would come. She just hoped it wouldn't have been so soon.  
  
"I love everyone on my team at work, yes."  
  
"Not like that." He hesitated. "Do you love me?"  
  
"Not yet Pete. We're still learning about eachother. I love what I know, and I know I'll love what I'll learn." Good save!  
  
"Not like him you won't."  
  
"It's different yes. But he's my commanding officer."  
  
"But he won't be forever. What will happen when one of you retires? Are you just going to throw me out?" He looked into her eyes and saw the emotions running wild through her.  
  
"Pete, please..." She was barely audible.  
  
"Damnit Sam! Answer me!" he yelled as he grabbed her uppers arms and searched her eyes. The look told him everything he needed to know.  
  
"Pete..." She said his name almost as a statement. He only nodded to himself as he walked back into her room to gather his things.   
  
He walked past her again, as she had never rmoved from her original position. Only he could see she was thinking, trying to comprehend the situation. He couldn't help it, he had to smile. He loved to see her think. He gave her a loving up and down look, looking at the whole of his lover one last time.  
  
"Good bye, Sam." With that said, he shut the door to the night, and to her life. She didn't know what do to. Her mind was on such an overload that she couldn't think at all. She picked up a glass vase and hurled it against a wall with a yell. Not knowing what else to do, she went to pick up the mess, knowing she would berate herself if she cried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Oh man, I gotta find Sam. I can't believe how stupid I was!" Jack thought to himself the next day. He stopped by her house, by she wasn't there. He called the base, thinking maybe she was running some tests or something, but she wasn't there either. The only other place he could think of was the gym where she worked out. He drove passed and spotted her motorcycle. When he walked in, he didn't know where to look.   
  
"Hi! Can I help you with something?" asked an over enthused clerk. She was some what shorter, with medium length brown hair and a name tag that read Heidi.  
  
"Yes, Heidi, I think you can. I'm looking for a... friend. She's taller, short blond hair, blue blue eyes..." He stopped when he noticed her smile grow.  
  
"You must be talking about Sam Just follow the line of guys in the weight room."  
  
"Uh, yeah, thanks, I think." If possible, her smile grew even more as he left. Heidi knew her customers. There was Sam, working on the punching bag, vehemently hitting it, imagining him no doubt, with all the guys in the room watching her. Jack knew that if he didn't talk to her today, then he'd back out and it would all go to hell. 'Now or never Jackie boy,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Sam? Hi. Do you, uh, have a minute?" As soon as she heard his voice, the bad started moving out of control from her hitting it harder. He was starting to get a little paranoid from all the other guys looking at her, even with him standing right here.  
  
"Well, it seems to me, sir, that last time you asked me that question, the ending didn't turn out too well." Ouch, that last sir hurt. "Besides, I'm a tad bit busy if you haven't noticed."  
  
"Ok, you stay busy, and I'll help you out." He moved so he was now holding the bad for her to punch. She stopped punching, let her arms fall to her sides, and glared at him. "Come on Carter. You were busy, so I'll work around you schedule." Her glare only intensified as she started knocking the bag again.  
  
"What was it that you wanted, sir?" she managed to get out from between puffs of air from her workout.  
  
"I wanted to explain about last night. I know I was a complete asshole... and I'm sorry I disturbed your night with Pete." Was that jealousy she heard? "How is he anyways?" She stopped again, but the look in her eyes was different this time. He could see loss and pain in them.  
  
"He left." Her whisper was barely audible. By this time, almost everyone in the vicinity was eavesdropping on their conversation.  
  
"I'm sorry." And he was. He liked to see Sam happy, even if it wasn't with him.  
  
"Sam, why don't we take this some place more, oh, I dunno, private?" he asked as he glanced around the room and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"No." That one syllable was harsh, but not as harsh as the punch that came on the bag next that almost knocked him to the ground.   
  
"Oh, come on. Live a little. I'll take you out to lunch. My treat. And it's not like you can leave here by yourself anytime soon anyways." After sensing her confusion at his last comment, he pointed behind him at the window, where the skys opened up and the residents all decided to take a shower. They both knew that there was no way that she could ride her motorcycle home now. She sighed to herself as she put her mits on the bag and leaned her head against it.  
  
"I'll give you a little time to get ready." She nodded, and started off to the women's locker room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Silently, Sam cursed herself for taking a little extra time to look noce after she showered. She had her riding boots on with her jacket, a red V cut t-shirt that made everything look good, and a pair of hip hugger jeans. He even noticed how nicly she smelt. He could honestly say that she had a distinctive smell to her, and it was a good one.   
  
"Why are we stopping here?" she asked as Jack pulled into his driveway.  
  
"To eat... I'm broke, and I just went grocery shopping. I want to get some use out of the food before it goes bad."   
  
He noticed her amused look on her face when she said, "I thought you said you couldn't cook." He smiled at her.  
  
"Well, Sometimes, life and death situations can change someone's ways of life." They both smiled until the unintentional meaning sank in.  
  
"Come on, lets go inside."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nice house." 'God Sam,' she thought, 'don't be nice, he's a jerk!'  
  
"Thanks, want a beer?"  
  
"Oh yeah." They both knew that this conversation was going to take more than one beer each. It's one that they had been advoiding for as long as they could, and now was the end of the line. He led them into his living room and started to make a fire as Sam sat down and started on her beer.  
  
"So..." he started.  
  
"You're the one who wanted to talk. You start."  
  
"Ok, fair enough. Sam, I know I was way outta line last night. I never should have come over and said thoes things. I hope to God you know I didn't mean any of them." She only nodded her head. "But I don't think that's what bothers you the most. It's, her, that does." He could see her cringe.  
  
"I know I shouldn't be jealous about the situation, but it all started way before Pete or anything. You really have no idea what I went through to get you home, do you." For the first time, it had hit him.   
  
"No..."  
  
"Goddamnit Jack! I re-wrote physics for you! I didn't eat or sleep for three months, three months!! And while I was working myself to near death, you were shacking up with her!" She couldn't help the sudden outburst of emotions that came flying out of her. "And even if we can't be together, I knew that one day you would find someone too. But I never, never, thought it would be that slut. I thought that you had enough respect for me, wether it was mutual, friendship, working, or whatever! But you didn't! You didn't! I can't believe you!" She jumped off of the couch to catch some air and tried to hold back the tears. Crying was one of the few things Sam Carter wasn't good at.  
  
Jack just sat on the couch stunned. He had no idea... and he went and screwed everything up so badly by not holding back his stupid man thoughts.  
  
"God, Sam, I, I didn't, I didn't know... God I'm so sorry..." He stood up to try to console her. Her gently wrapped his hands around her shoulders and she shoved him away.   
  
"No, don't touch me..." God she hated that she was going to cry.  
  
"Sam, please, this isn't going to go away..." He grasped her shoulders and turned her to face him. She gave an honorable fight, but he won. He held her in his arms, telling her how sorry he was as she fought back tears.   
  
He finally heard a muffled, "and now I'm all alone..."  
  
"No, Sam, no. Never. You never will be alone. I don't care if we're 60 ,70 years old, I'll still bug you till you hate me." She didn't know why, but that was it. That was the breaking point. She cried and melted into his arms. He just held and cradled her until she stopped. She was happy it wasn't some full on sobbing she did.   
  
Even after she stopped, neither of them attempted to move, until Jack started stroking her back. One spot sent shivers down her spine. He felt it through his own body. She moaned as she moved her head up to rest on his shoulder. He took this as a good sign, and kissed her neck softly.  
  
Her arms came up and started caressing his chest. She suddenly pulled back, and looked into his eyes. They were as uncertain as her own. With butterflies in her stomach, she leaned in and kissed him. It was feather soft at first, but he pushed his lips into hers. He managed to push her back into his room.  
  
They managed to free themselves from their restraining clothes and found themselves on his bed.  
  
Sam was the first to speak since this all started. "Are you sorry, Jack?"  
  
He stopped, looked at her, cupped her face, and said, "You have no idea."  
  
"Prove it." She pushed him back and took control. She knew how much he hated to not have control. It drove him insane. If he could last, she would be happy.  
  
And boy did he last, and last, and last. She finally lowered herself onto his chest to catch her breath. She smiled as she played with the hair on his chest.  
  
"Wow, and wow," was all Jack managed to say. "Sam?" he asked, as she was quite after awhile.  
  
"Mmm?" she asked. Now he was feeling self-conscious.   
  
"Come on, be honest. Was, it, um... better than him?" She smiled at his question.  
  
"Different." And it was. Not that Pete was bad, but she felt more than just physical stimulation from Jack, she left love for the first time.  
  
"Oh hell no. Well hold on to your horses little miss cause I'm gonna blow every other guy outta the water!" he proclaimed as he spun her world upside down and went to work. The only complete thought she could think was, 'Could today get any better?' 


End file.
